vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutaka
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely higher |''' 6-B', likely far higher '''Name: '''Brutaka '''Origin: 'Bionicle Classification: 'Warrior '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: 'Energy Blast, Resistance to Forcefield, Resistance to Mind Manipulation ans Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation Through the Olmak. '''Attack potency: Country level, likely higher (Brutaka is able to defeat six Toa with one attack) | Country level, likely far higher (Antidermis Brutaka Could kill Axonn with one punch) Speed: Unknown ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown ' '''Durability: Country level, likely higher (Was able to stand up to Axonn in a fight until Axonn becomes enraged) | Country level, likely far higher Stamina: '''Very high ' '''Range: '''Extended melee range with his Rotating Blade, Several meters with his energy blast. '''Standard Equipment: '''Rotating Blade, Dague, Kanohi Olmak, a Mask of dimensional gates. '''Intelligence: '''Very high '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable' ' '''Notable Attack/Techniques:' *'Energy Blast: '''Fires a powerful blast of raw power *'Dimensional Gates: The Olmak allows to Brutaka to transport himself or a targets to different locations in the universe or dimension via dimensional portals. * '''The Powers of the Rahkshi: **'Accuracy:' The power to strike the smallest target at a great distance, regardless of environment or conditions. **'Adaptation:' Instantly adapts to take the maximum advantage in any situation. **'Anger:' The power to induce anger and turn allies against each other. **'Chain Lightning:' Capable of controlling devastating bolts of chain lightning. **'Chameleon:' The power to become completely invisible in any environment. **'Confusion:' The power to turn foes into mindless babbling fools. **'Cyclone:' The power to create powerful cyclones at will. **'Darkness:' The power to consume all the light in an area, although this can be overpowered. **'Density Control:' Complete control over his own density, as well as that of any object he touches. **'Disintegration:' The power to render nearly anything to dust. **'Dodge:' The power to be capable of dodging nearly anything. It's been stated that it's impossible to land a blow on him, but this is definitely hyperbole. **'Elasticity:' The power to stretch his body to incredible lengths. **'Electricity:' The power to control electrical fields at great distances. **'Fear:' The power to induce fear in even the most courageous of opponents. **'Fire Resistance:' Near invulnerability to fire. **'Gravity:' The power to manipulate gravity and use it to crush anything he sees. **'Heat Vision:' High-range heat vision used to ignite and destroy anything within his eyesight. **'Hunger:' The ability to drain and steal the power of others. **'Ice Resistance:' Near invulnerability to ice. **'Illusion:' The ability to create and control multiple realistic illusions at once, anywhere within his sight. **'Insect Control:' The power to control insects. **'Invulnerability:' Due to his non-corporeal nature, Makuta's true form is basically completely immune to physical attack. **'Laser Vision:' The power to project lasers from his eyes powerful enough to melt through protodermis. **'Magnetism:' The power to control magnetic fields. **'Mind Reading:' The power to read and manipulate minds - even those of the most strong-willed opponents. **'Molecular Disruption:' The power to utterly destroy any inorganic object with a touch. **'Plant Control:' The power to control all nearby plant life. **'Plasma:' The power to melt nearly anything into easily manipulated vapors. **'Poison:' The power to manipulate and release lethal poisons. **'Power Scream:' A scream powerful enough to shatter stone and be heard all across the island of Mata Nui. **'Quick Healing:' Unnaturally quick regeneration that can also be used to heal others. **'Rahi Control:' Teridax can control the Rahi, the mechanical animals that live within the Matoran Universe. **'Shattering:' The power to shatter virtually anything into rubble. **'Silence:' An aura of silence, powerful enough to deafen foes. **'Sleep:' The power to induce sleep in opponents on a large scale. **'Slowness:' The power to drain all the speed of nearby opponents. **'Sonics:' The power to release powerful sound-based attacks. **'Stasis Field:' The power to freeze an opponent in a near-unbreakable field of stasis through eye contact. **'Teleportation:' The power to teleport itself through nearly any wall and structure. **'Vacuum:' The power to create powerful gale-force winds and reverse winds at will. **'Weather Control:' Can manifest powerful thunderstorms and blizzards at will. Key: Base | Antidermis Brutaka ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: